Michael's Journey Through Kanto
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: A Teenage Boy from Sinnoh Run's away from home to go on his journey to Kanto with his Two pokemon Espeon and Umbreon. Rated T For: Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begin's

Pokemon Fanfiction. The Journye of a Runaway Trainer.

Rated T for Mild Language.

(Ash May be added later but for now My OC Is the main character)

Fresh off the boat Into Kanto!.

Hi I'm Michael I'm 15, i have Umbreon and an Espeon Who prefers living in a pokeball Like Umbreon, Yeah im quite the new pokemon trainer... Well journeying rookie but My Pokemon's Decently strong.

My stomach rumbled.

"Hey Umbreon what do you say we go get some Dinner?" I asked.

"Breon" Umbreon nodded his head.

Sometimes umbreon stay's out of the pokeball.

"Hey there" I heard.

"Hm?" I turned around.

A red haired girl with green bow in her hair.

"Hello" She said.

"Oh Hi... Do i know you?"

"No But i see you're new to Kanto am i right?" She asked.

"Yeah i come from Jubilife In the Sinnoh Region" I said.

"Ah Well im Sarissa Nice to meet you" She held her hand out.

"I'm Michael" I shook her hand.

"That's Umbreon My Friend and My Pokemon"

"Breon!" Umbreon smiled.

"So.. How come your in Kanto?" Sarissa asked.

"Well i figured I want to Do the Kanto League First" I said.

"Ah looking for company along the way?" She smiled.

Hmm she is quite pretty.

"Sure What The Heck?" I said.

"Great! So Let's get Some food im starved" She said.

"Sure!" I said.

"I know a great place to get food It's down the Alley" Sarissa said.

"Great let's go" I said.

We walked down the alley to the Sea-Breeze Diner.

"Hello There Children Allow me to seat you" The Waitress Led us to a Smaller Booth.

We both sat down.

"So... What are you planing to do?"

"After we're done Let's head to Pewter City"

"No I refuse to go to Pewter!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I just wont"

"Do you live here in Vermillion?"

"Yes why?"

"Good stay in vermillion I'll go to pewter" I said.

"I-I guess i can wait..."

"First let's eat" I said and smiled.

"Hello what can i get for you Cutie?" The waitress smiled at me.

"I'll take The Chicken Nugget's And a Cheeseburger" I said.

"Very good Honey And you?" She asked Sarissa.

"I'll take Caeser Salad and Garlic Bread" She said.

"Very Good.. See you soon Cutie" The waitress looked at me.

She walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later.

Our food was out at our table.

"Here you go Enjoy Cutie" She said and walked to the kitchen.

We both ate quickly.

"Ok i'll see you in probably a Week" I said.

"It-Fine I'll come with you to Pewter But if something goes down you're Making sure im fine"

"Of course I'll keep you Safe" I smiled reasuringly.

A few day's later...

"Beutiful! Pewter City!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..." She looked worried.

"You okay?" I asked her legitimitly worried.

"Im fine..." She did'nt look fine.

"Alright" I walked into the gym.

"Gym Leader!" I called from across the arena.

"Another Challenger? Very Well!" A spiky headed teenager stepped from the stand's.

"Sarissa!" He immediatly caught eye of her and dashed toward's us.

"Umbreon!" I called.

"Breon..." Umbreon growled at brock.

"Keep him away from me!" Sarissa exclaimed.

"Why do you push me away?! You break my heart" Brock sounded over dramatic.

"Because I have A Boyfriend" She grabbed onto my arm.

(WHAA?!) I would've screamed if i was'nt thinking.

"Grrr!" Brock looked at me.

"Whoever Win's get Her!" Brock exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"No!" He took out his pokeball.

"Please win..." Sarissa hugged my arm.

My heart pounded... For the first time.

"I'll Win for you I promise!"

"Umbreon sit this one out" I said.

"Breon" Umbreon nodded his head.

"Espeon! Its your time to shine!" I exclaimed as i threw my pokeball.

I custom made this Pokeball for Espeon.

A Bright Pale Blue light came from the Pokeball.

The Pale Blue Light shined on the Arena.

Espeon Materialized in the Blue Light.

"Wow!" Sarissa looked suprised.

"Onyx Let's Show this Rookie how a real trainer does it!"

"Make the First move Brock" I said.

"Onyx Tackle!"

"Espeon Mega Kick it in the face!" I exclaimed.

Espeon jumped up and nailed Onyx.

1 hit KO.

"Onyx No!" He returned his pokemon.

"Go! Graveller!"

"Umbreon Switch In Don't want Espeon getting tired!"

Umbreon readied for battle.

"BREON!" Umbreon growled.

"Come On Graveller Use Dig!" Graveller Dug deep into the ground.

"Umbreon! Jump into the hole and Use Hyper Beam!"

"Ugh!" Brock exclaimed.

Graveller was Blasted out of the ground.

1 Hit.

"No G-Graveller!"

"I think i won my badge Brock" I said.

"Take it..." He looked frusterated.

"Hell yes! I win the Stone Badge!"

"BREON!" Umbreon smiled and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Nice!" Sarissa said.

We both left the gym.

"Beutiful!" I said,

"I-Um I can't join you on your Journey..."

"I understand"

"Good.. I could'nt leave my mother..."

"It's okay" I said.

She left pretty abruptly.

"Wow that was... Abrupt..." I thought.

I walked toward's the stream and dipped my head into the water for a drink.

"Hey!" A whistle blew.

"Uh?" I lifted my face out of the water.

Someone grabbed my arm.

"You're Under Arrest!" It was Officer Jenny.

"Under Arrest?!" I exclaimed suprised.

"For Drinking from The Pokemon Pond!"

"Uh Pokemon Pond? What is that?"

"Don't play dumb" She said.

"I'm Not playing dumb... Well Im a bit Dumb Struck But... I've never heard of this pond" I said.

"You're in Kanto yet you've never heard of Pokemon Pond?"

"Well I only arrived last night" I said.

"Ah More and More new People" Officer Jenny said.

"Im Sorry Officer... I had no idea Pokemon lived in it" I said.

"It's fine..." She said.

Officer Jenny Rode Away on her bike.

"Well... Never drink from Strange Pond's I just learned that" I said.

I sat down at the edge of the pond.

"Breon" Umbreon pointed to my pokeball.

"Oh you wonna rest for awhile in your pokeball?"

"Breon" Umbreon Nodded.

I returned Umbreon to his pokeball.

"Well Might as well head to the Pokemon Center" I put the Pokeball in my Backpack.

I walked to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy mind Resting My Pokemon?" I asked.

"Not at all" She took my Pokeball's.

"Thank's" I sat down on the sofa near the counter.

"Can you help me with something Joy?" I asked.

"Sure what seem's to be the Problem?"

"Well can you register me for the Indigo League?" I asked.

"Yes what's your Name?"

"Register Michael" I said.

"Michael Alright Registered" Nurse Joy smiled.

Nurse Joy is nice looking but I don't think i'd date her.

"Thank's Nurse Joy" I smiled back and sat back down.

I had large bag's under my eye's.

"Oh My you Don't look so good" Nurse joy said.

"I'm fine..." I'm Exhausted.

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

"About 3 Day's..." I said.

"It's a wonder you can still Stand! Come with me Right Now" She said.

"N-No i-Im f-f-Fin-" I collapsed.

A few hour's later.

"Urgh..." I said.

"You've got to take better care of yourself Especially id you want to look after your Pokemon" She said.

"I haven't been sleeping because i was trying to keep my Umbreon safe from a flock of Fearow" I said.

"Fearow? Oh my that Explain's the Cut's and Peck mark's on your back" Nurse joy said.

"The cut's we're from falling in a rose bush" I said.

"And how did you manage that?"

"A Ledyba Suprised me and i feel backward's"

A bell rung.

"I have to go attend to this I'll be back soon" Nurse joy quickly went to the counter.

"Have you seen a Young Trainer by the name of Michael?" It was a Blue haired Girl.

"I may have...?" Nurse joy lied.

Nurse joy ran back to my room.

"Blue haired girl" Nurse joy said.

"My Sister... Send her in..." I said.

Nurse joy went back to the counter.

"Your brother is in room Number 4 Don't Linger to long he's recovering"

"Ok thank's Nurse Joy"

My sister went down to my room and opened the door.

"So Little Brother You've gotten yourself in the hospital?"

This is my older sister Sky 17 She dyes her haid Blue And Mom sent her to hunt me down when i ran away to go on my journey.

"Where are the Eevee's?" Sky asked.

"They're not eevee's anymore" I said.

"Flareon and Vamporeon?" She asked.

"Umbreon and Espeon" I said.

"Wow... Nice" She said.

"I'm taking you home.." Sky said.

"No.. Leave me alone" I said.

"Mom Say's to bring you Home!"

"Okay You've bothered him for long enough Let Him Recover" Nurse Joy said.

"Fine!" Sky threw her hand's into the air and stormed out of the room.

"Your Sister?"

"Thank's Nurse Joy..." I said.

I snuggled my head into the pillow.

"Don't go that long without rest okay?" Nurse joy smiled.

Instant Crush.

"Okay Nurse Joy..." I said.

Nurse joy stepped out if the room and closed the door.

I yawned.

Meanwhile...

"Mom I've found him"

"Good" My mom said.

"Where is he?" My mom asked,

"He's recovering in a hospital from lack of sleep"

"Oh... He alway's was Stupid when it comes to sleep... Also what of my eevee's?"

"He's Evolved them both One's an Espeon the Other's Umbreon He's also got a Gym Badge and is Signed into the Indigo League" She said.

"Let Him Journey... Come Home"

"No I wan't to journey on my own as well" Sky ended the call and left the center.

The Following Morning...

"Morning Feeling any better?" Nurse joy asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well you should still rest for today atleast I'm sure you'll be fine to go at Noon" She smiled reasuringly.

"How's Umbreon doing..?" I asked.

"Good Well Rested" She said.

I closed my eye's.

"Team Rocket!" 3 Member's of team rocket came through the window's.

"Team Rocket...?" I said.

"I'm Looking after a patient!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Give us the Pokemon and we'll leave"

"Go to hell!" I jumped out of the bed.

I picked up my pokeball.

"G-Go Umbreon!" I said.

"Breon!" Umbreon growled at Team Rocket.

"Protect nurse joy at all cost's..Listen to what she say's..." I said.

Umbreon jumped infront of Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy you know what move's he can use Command Him to do a move"

"Golbat! Weezing Go!" Team Rocket sent out their pokemon.

"Umbreon! Takedown on the Weezing!" I said.

Umbreon Nailed Weezing down.

"Oh My Umbreon's Powerful" Nurse Joy said.

"Uh Let's get of here!" They returned there pokemon and ran.

God my head...

"Are you Alright?" I asked nurse joy.

"I'm Okay are you?"

"Bit of a Headache but Im fine" I said.

"You should be fine to Travel" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Great now to Cerulean City" I said.

Nurse Joy left the room and i changed into my traveling cloath's.

"Good Job Umbreon"

"Breon" Umbreon pointed to the Pokeball.

"Alright" I returned umbreon to his pokeball.

I left the pokemon center.

"Ugh.." I strectched.

Officer Jenny stopped her motor cycle near me.

"Hey Heard you collapsed in the Pokemon Center you alright?"

"Yeah Nurse Joy helped me out" I said.

Officer Jenny drove off.

I walked into the wood's.

About an Hour later...

A Poliwag came from the tree's.

"Oh Hi" I bent over to check it out.

"Poli!" It said.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

"Poliwag..." It nodded.

"Aw I'll help you find your Trainer" I smiled.

"Poli!" It hopped onto my shoulder.

"Any idea where your trainer is?"

"Poli?" It did'nt have any idea.

"Poliwag?! Poliwag where are you?!" It was a girl yelling.

"Hello?!" I called.

It was a green haired girl with a blue ribbon.

"Is this your Poliwag?" I asked.

"Oh Thank You!" She ran over to Poliwag.

"Of course I alway's help people in need"

"Hmm How about a reward?" She asked.

"No need" I smiled.

"Nonsense come here" She told me.

I walked right over to the girl.

"Muah" She bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh thank's?" I said.

She walked off.

We walked further into the wood's.

I then saw a foggy outline of a building.

"H-Hello?!" I called out.

"Hm?" Someone turned around.

I stumbled through the fog.

It lifted a little bit.

"It's just a Boy" The girl turned around.

"Just a Boy" What's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed.

"Girl's are better trainer's"

"Grrr Just who do you think you are!" I exclaimed.

"The most talented Student at PTI"

"Yeah that snotty Prep school for wannabe trainer's" I said.

"Wannabe?" She took her pokeball out.

"Cubone, Growlithe! Go! " She sent out her pokemon.

"Double Battle? Perfect!"

"Huh?"

"Espeon, Umbreon Gimme a hand!" I sent out Espeon and Umbreon.

"Woah..." Student's gathered around to watch the battle.

"Cubone Bone Club!"

"Umbreon Take Down!" I commanded.

Umbreon dodged the bone club and nailed the opponent.

"Cubone! You alright?"

"Bone-Cubone!" It got up.

"Nice" I said.

"Growlithe Flame-Thrower!" She commanded.

"Espeon Hyper Beam!"

Espeon shot throug the flame-thrower.

"Growlithe!" 1 hit KO.

"Nice job Espeon.

"Bone club Cubone!" It nailed my espeon pretty hard.

"Espeon are you alright?" I asked.

"Peon! Espeon!" It got up.

"Good Use Psy Beam!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle!"

"Espeon u-"

"That's Quite Enough out here!" It was a lady in a suit like jacket.

"Huh?"

"Gizzele what's going on?"

"This trainer challenged me" Gissele i think the teacher called her.

"And i would've won" I said.

"And just who are you?"

"My name is Michael I come from Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region" I said.

"And why are you here?"

"I was looking in the forest and i got lost in the fog then i wandered out and found this Girl which i then proceeded to battle her"

"Get Outta Here!" The teacher exclaimed.

"I-"

"Take this" Gissele threw a pokeball to me.

"What is it?"

"Pokeball Look Inside... Now... Run before the police show up" She smiled with legitimate emotion.

"Oh Damn!" I ran back into the wood's.

Hour's later...

"There we go! Cerulean City!" I smiled.

I jumped down off a ledge landing next to a pokemon center.

Umbreon prefer's a pokeball now i guess.

I entered the pokemon center.

"Hello" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Hi Nurse Joy mind resting my pokemon?" I asked.

"Sure! And by chance are you Michael? The one with the Umbreon?"

"Yes but how do you know me?"

"My sister Joy at the Pokemon center in Pewter said How you passed out from lack of sleep"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway this will take a while so relax while I rest your Pokemon" She smiled.

"Thanks" I layed back on a sofa.

12 hour's later...

"Urgh..." I hate waking up.

"Ah Your Pokemon are Ready you looked like you we're sleeping good so I left you alone" She smiled.

"Thank's Nurse Joy" I waved.

9:00 AM.

"Damn I slept Longer then i thought" I began heading to the gym.

"Excuse me Miss Can you point me to the Pokemon Gym?" I asked.

"Uh Yes That building... Right beside the Pokemon center..." She said.

"Oh Damn! Sorry for The bother"

"No worries Kid" She walked off.

I walked into the gym.

"GYM LEADER I CHA-"

"Shut up there starting!"

"Uh?" I sat down.

Some kind of swimming show.

"What's this?"

"Sensational Sister's"

"And why are people watching?" I asked.

"Because they're talented" The man said.

"Are you sure it's because they're wearing Bikini's?"

"Well Maybe a Bit..." He Said.

"Umbreon come on out" I clicked the button on umbreon's pokeball and he apeared.

The show was over after about 5 minute's.

I walked below the seating area.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi... Want an Autograph?"

"No I want to battle the gym leader" I said.

"Ugh... Well here's the thing... We dont feel like battling..."

"You're Kidding me?" I glared at her.

"No"

e"Anyone else run this gym?"

"Well... My sister but she's a bit..."

"She's near Cerulean Cape Go find her if you feel like battling"

I ran out the door with my umbreon and i returned him.

"Hey did you hear? Team Rocket has been spotted near Cerulean Cape?" I heard some people talking.

"Hey you two gimme direction's to Cerulean Cape"

End Of Chapter 1! Let me know if you all want a chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 Riolu

Pokemon Chapter 2.

"Cerulean Cape? Past the bridge then to the west"

"Thank You Miss" I smiled.

I walked across the bridge.

I then saw a red haired girl below the bridge fighting a Starme.

Hmmm Not to long of a fall maybe if i jump into the water...

When i was looking over the bar a Spearow headbutted me and i flew off.

Meanwhile...

"Awesome caught myself a starme!" Misty jumped up.

"Aaaaaaa..." She heard from above.

"What the...?" She looked up to see me fall into the water.

"Ow My Back!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine Are you Misty?" I asked.

"Yes Who are you?"

"My name is Michael I'm looking for the Cerulean City gym Leader" I said.

"Well My sis-"

"No Nuh-Uh Standing in the room with them is bad enough I would'nt be able to stand a whole battle without leaving"

Misty laughed.

"Alright I guess i can face you for the Gym Badge" Misty said.

"Umbreon Buddy Come On Out!" I threw the pokeball up and umbreon materialized.

"Woah An Umbreon!" Misty said.

"I also have an Espeon... And my sister has a Sylveon"

"All Eevee Evolution's?" She asked.

"My Mom's an Eevee Breeder" I said.

"Oh that's cool"

"So? Battle?" I asked.

"Starme! Come on out!"

"Oh a starme Never seen one of those"

"Take the first move" Misty said.

"Umbreon! Use Tackle!"

"Starme Hydro Pump!" misty called.

"Heh" I grinned.

"?"

"You fell for my trap..." I said.

"Umbreon Use agility to dodge the attack's then Nail Starme with a Take Down!" I said.

Umbreon Speeded toward's starme Dodged to the side then Nailed the Starme HARD.

"Great Job Buddy!" I smiled and patted umbreon on the head.

"Okay Go Golduck!" She sent out a Golduck.

"Umbreon Rest for a bit... Espeon Let's Get to it!" I threw up the pokeball and Espeon apeared.

"PEON!" Espeon Was ready for Battle.

"Golduck! Go!" She sent out a golduck.

"Espeon Use Psy Wave!"

"Golduck Dodge and use Mach Punch!"

It hit Espeon and sent Her flying back.

"You Alright Espeon?!" I exclaimed.

"PEON!" (Just Fine!)

"Good Use Agility! Then nail em With a Hyper Beam!"

Espeon Jumped over Golduck Using Agility then Shot a Hyper Beam.

"Golduck No!" She said.

"Have a good rest Golduck..."

"So...?"

"Good Battle the Badge is your's" Misty smiled and handed me the badge.

"Cool Thank You" I said.

"Ah god..." I held onto my arm.

"Did you hurt your arm falling into the water?"

"No... I'm fine" I've taken worse fall's before.

"Well Alright..." Misty said.

"Okay Bye Misty Also... Your way Prettier then those Sister's of your's" I said.

"Oh... Thank's" She said.

I left Cerulean Cape and Cerulean City.

"Hmm maybe i could catch a new Pokemon Maybe...?"

"Riolu" I head behind me.

"Huh?" I looked behind me and it was a Riolu.

"Oh Hello There" I waved.

"Rio..." It had injuries on it's Arm and Hand.

"Oh Gosh... Here I can Help you with those" I sat down and opened my backpack.

"Rio..." It was hesitant.

"It's Okay I won't hurt you..." I said.

"Riolu..." It came over.

"Im sorry but it's gonna string a bit..." I warned.

"Rio" It shook it's head yes.

"Rio!" It exclaimed,

"Im Sorry" I said.

"Riolu..." It smiled.

I spun Riolu Around to check out the back Injuries.

"?!" W-Whip Mark's?!,

"Riolu I have to get you to a Pokemon Center right away" I oicked up riolu Sprinting to Cerulean City.

"Nur-Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh It's you Ag- Oh My! Is that your Riolu?"

"N-No it's Wild or I think so atleast It aproached me in the wood's and I immediatly treated the Smaller Wound's The best i could but without Any trai-"

"I'll Make Sure Riolu Get's Better and Healed Wait out here" She said.

"Nurse Joy I have knowledge Of Medicine I can Help" I said.

"Well... I guess" We headed into a room to fix up Riolu.

Later...

"Phew Riolu Is All better But it need's to speak with a Aurologist"

"Aurologist?" I asked.

"It can Speak through Aura So We can Figure out what Happend"

"Where can i find one"

"Right Here My Friend" A Green Haired Man came in.

"Ah Right On Tme"

We then went and sat down at this man's house.

"Hmm I see Riolu... What happend next?" Riolu closed it's eye's and focused.

"OH MY!" He immediatly said.

"What happend?"

"Okay so... This is the whole story... Riolu Refused a command from it's trainer And it's trainer Whipped it and the Riolu Stumbled Into the Wood's and You found it and Riolu Really like's you"

"Wow really?"

Later...

I was outside near Cerulean Cape.

"Riolu I hope you'll be okay" I went to walk away.

"LU! Riolu!" It chased after me.

"Oh? You want to come with me?" I asked.

"Lu!" It shook it's head Yes.

"I think You can Stay out of a Pokeball" I captured Riolu then Immediatly sent him out.

"Riolu!" It looked happy.

"Let's Go!" I smiled and we both ran off into thr wood's.

The following Day.

"Riolu Mega Kick!" I Commanded.

It Kicked a Graveller Into the ground.

"Nice Job Riolu!" I hugged riolu

1 Hit KO.

"Way to go Riolu Return" I returned riolu to his pokeball.

"Good Battle" I smiled at the girl.

"Grrr! Whatever!" She ran off into the wood's.

"Sore Loser Much..."

"Hey! It's you!" It was Sarissa?!.

"Sarissa!" I smiled.

"Hey! It's great to see you again" Sarissa said.

-End Of Chapter 2!

-Im sorry for such a short chapter I havent had a whole lot of time to work on this But i could get this done!

-It will be an Indefinite ammount of time before the next chapter... Ehh maybe 1-2 Week's

-Anyway Enjoy!

-Key


End file.
